Silvergon
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 25, "Evil Monster Realm of the Rainbow" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Tiga' to be added 'Ultraman Dyna - Clone Silvergon' Silvergon reappeared in the series, Ultraman Dyna as "Clone Silvergon". Clone Silvergon was one of two monsters, the other being Sildron that was revived after being cloned by Dr. Ootomo of the Biotechnology Committee. The cloned monsters were used as test subjects in the doctor's plan to use Hanejiro's intelligence gene to control monsters to serve man. In addition, both monsters' genes were used to help revive and create Dr. Ootomo's own personal monster: Neosaurus. Clone Silvergon was first seen engaged in battle with Clone Sildron, and after a short tussle between the two, Clone Silvergon murdered Clone Sildron by continuously bludgeoning it with his tail. The monster then noticed that Super GUTS was watching nearby, and he attempted to crush them as well, but was frightened away by Asuka, Kodha, and Nakajima firing on his face with their weapons. Later once Dr. Ootomo's plans were revealed, Clone Silvergon reappeared and attacked Asuka as he was rescuing Hanejiro. With no alternative, Dr. Ootomo released Neosaurus to protect his laboratory from being destroyed. Thanks to the doctor's enhancements, Neosaurus easily overpowered Clone Silvergon with its gargantuan strength, but without Hanejiro's intelligence gene, the mindless experiment wound up destroying the doctor's laboratory as well by hurling Clone Silvergon into it. Neosaurus then obliterated the cloned monster with its Homing Beam. King Silvergon is an "updated" variation of Silvergon that first appeared in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Subtitle: 'Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers' to be added''http://ultra2008.jp/character/monster/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Silvergon's profile in "Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers" 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' King Silvergon reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. King Silvergon teamed up with fellow monsters, Alien Baltan, King Goldras, King Gesura, Gomess, Magular, Zetton, Arigera, Twintail, Antlar, and Gudon to take on Ultraman in the Monster Graveyard. He (and King Goldras) were eventually killed after Ultraseven sliced them up with his Eye Slugger while protecting the ZAP Spacy, causing them both to explode. 'Ultra Zero Fight' King Silvergon reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Zero Fight.http://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content21 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Silvergon's profile in "Ultra Zero Fight" In this mini-series, King Silvergon was found roaming an unknown planet where he was endangering the populace of a race of Alien Fanegon. Luckily, Ultraman Zero had also shown up on the scene and after briefly tangling with the Monster, he transformed into his Strong Corona form to incapacitate King Silvergon with the Ultra Hurricane. He then transformed into his Luna Miracle form and fired on King Silvergon with his Full Move Wave attack, turning the Monster docile. Now more calm, King Silvergon went home through a portal that was made by Ultraman Zero. Appearances in other media ''to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities - Clone Silvergon= In addition to the powers he inherits from the original Silvergon, Clone Silvergon also possesses: * to be added - King Silvergon= * to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Silvergon' was portrayed by Suit Actor, Toshio Miyake, in his appearance in Ultraman Tiga. *'Clone Silvergon' was portrayed by Suit Actor, Mimura Koji, in his appearance in Ultraman Dyna. Notes * to be added Gallery Silvergon - ultra series.png References Category:Ultraman Tiga Monsters Category:Ultraman Dyna Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies